


oh, how the mighty fall

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Married Couple, Menstruation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Trans Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor is thirty-two when he decides he wants to carry Yuuri's child. This is how they went through the pregnancy, the dysphoria and the struggles of fatherhood.





	oh, how the mighty fall

**Author's Note:**

> hello there i finally have a multichapter fic in this account. i love trans man viktor and i love pregnancy fic so this happened. i don't know how long it'll be, but here's for this.
> 
> enjoy this first chapter!

Viktor wants a kid he can call their own. He wants the child to be a mix of them both; he wants something that couldn't come from surrogate mothers or adoption. But he fears pregnancy, and when he'd started seeing stories of other trans men got pregnant, he'd had said a sharp 'no' at that.

But back then he wasn't madly in love with one Yuuri Katsuki. Back then he didn't wish he could raise a child with his husband.

He's made the decision a week after his last testosterone shot, and as the days pass, he fears what his husband will say. They've talked about children a lot, but Yuuri had always brushed away the idea of him getting pregnant. It's an advantage to have a body that can host a fetus, but he doesn't… he fears the dysphoria that comes with it.

It's shot day when he brings it up.

"Viktor, have you taken your shot?" Yuuri asks when he enters the kitchen of his house, Viktor's hands gloved and doing the dishes. He almost drops one of them in surprise; he swallows and glances towards his husband. His hair is longer now, after two years of being retired.

"I'm not taking testosterone anymore." He pauses, looking for any suspicion in Yuuri's eyes. He just sees surprise. "I… I want to get pregnant, Yuuri."

"Oh," Yuuri's mouth gapes. He's dumbfounded, and he sits in one of the chairs in their kitchen. He opens and closes his mouth a bunch of times, his hands clasped over. He doesn't look at Viktor, and fear makes him tremble. "That's. That's a big decision."

Viktor bites his lip, leaves the last dish in the sink and gets the gloves off his hands. He sits in front of Yuuri, furrowing his eyebrows. "I decided to do it a week ago. I think I'm sure, Yuuri. I want a baby."

He replies, "But we can always do a surrogate mother or adopt."

"I want a baby that's ours. Both mine and yours." He puts his hands on Yuuri's, their rings shining. Their fingers intertwine and he breathes and closes his eyes. "I just..."

"No, I understand," Yuuri kisses his cheek, his eyes on his. He licks his lip before nibbling on it. "We can try next week."

Next week. The mere idea of trying for a baby makes him lightheaded. He's going to have a living being on his uterus. The same uterus that hasn't bled for years and years.

The days drag on slowly after that. He eats a bunch at the Katsukis' house, he watches Yuuri coach Kenjiro. He's twenty-one, JSF approved and on his way to the Grand Prix Final for the second time in his career. Viktor doesn't do much regarding him, but he's proud of the kid.

* * *

Their plan of conceiving a week after the talk are stopped when he gets his period for the first time in twelve years. He clutches his belly as he gets boxers made for it, cramps being more painful than he ever remembered them to be.

"Vitya!" Yuuri comes home to him in the living room, clutching his belly as he watched a TV show only on his boxers. "You got your period? Man, I didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Yeah. We'll have to wait a little more." He laughs airily, Yuuri sitting next to him. He kisses his temple, cradling his face in his hands. His brown eyes shine with a love he's seen time and time again. "I'm so excited to do this, Yuuri."

"I am, too." Yuuri gulps. He kisses his cheek, his jaw. "Hopefully you won't get too dysphoric?"

Viktor shrugs, although he's very afraid of that possibility. "I'll be able to go through it." He's been able to go through coming out and the medical process; he can do this.

Viktor puts a hand on his toned abdomen. "I can't wait until it's... full. With our child. Do you want a son or a daughter?"

"I think a daughter would be nice. But anything's fine. And I'll let them know that."

Viktor hopes, from the bottom of his heart, that people won't blame him if their child ends up being trans like him. Yuuri nods and their lips meet, moving in their usual slow rhythm.

When they pull away, Yuuri says: "Should we wait until you get pregnant to announce this?"

Viktor stiffens and looks at his husband for a second. "For the public, yeah. But you can tell Phichit."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm gonna do that." Yuuri takes his phone out and Viktor groans at the sensation of being stabbed in his uterus. He gets up and grabs a pad before running to the bathroom.

Yuuri is smiling when he comes back. "Phichit said 'you know how much skating talent this child will have?', with a bunch of question marks."

Viktor fake gasps at the though. "They're gonna be the next legend, oh my god."

"Don't be sarcastic now, honey."

Viktor shrugs. "They'll have your talent. They'll kick ass."

Yuuri makes a genuine gasp and looks at him wide-eyed. "You're the living legend here," he retorts, although his voice is full of surprise and love.

Viktor laughs and sits next to him, kissing his jaw and his cheek and his lips. "I love you. I'm excited for when my period stops."

"For the sex or for you to stop being in pain?"

Viktor cocks his head. "Both?"

Yuuri laughs, and, as they intertwine their fingers together, he knows he can and will spend his whole life with him. Raising a kid or two, perhaps. Seeing those children grow and, if they want to, become skaters themselves.

"I don't want to push them into skating, though," Viktor says, their hands still laced together. "It's too stressful to be an athlete. If they want to, I'll let them, but I just..."

"I get you," Yuuri interrupts, kissing his temple. "You don't want them do go the same route you did."

Viktor nods. They share a kiss, soft and languid. Viktor's hand is on Yuuri's cheek once they pull away, both of them smiling so hard their cheek muscles would hurt after a while.

He goes to the Ice Castle the next day, Yuuri and him linked by the arm and Kenjiro already waiting inside. He exclaims and shakes Viktor's hand, his eyes gleaming. It's been four years since he moved to Hasetsu, and yet Kenjiro still treats him as some sort of god.

Not many of his competitors treated him any more than an object to beat, anyway. He's used to this sort of thing. He lays back, pads in his purse as he watches Kenjiro skate and Yuuri cheer him on.

He smiles and ends up putting his hand on his belly, although he knows there's nothing there. He checks the date; September second. If he does get pregnant in two weeks their child would be born in June. The mere idea makes him shake with excitement.

"Coach Yuuri, I want to get to your level of step sequences," Kenjiro says, full of excitement. Yuuri pats his head and looks at him with a pride Viktor gets. Yuuri has seen him grow since after Sochi; he's been winning Nationals and went to Worlds.

Yuuko is there, too, and as she sits next to him, Viktor thinks of telling her. She had triplets, she must have some advice.

He nibbles on his lip and looks at the woman. She's twenty-nine now, her daughters ten and still being big skating fans like always. "Hey, Yuuko?"

The woman stiffens and glances at him. It's been years, yet they aren't fully used to Viktor Nikiforov talking to them. "Yes?"

"Yuuri and I... we're thinking of having a child."

"Oh, that's very nice!" Yuuko claps her hands, eyes shining. . "I can get you in contact with a surrogate mother."

Viktor goes red. He hates the assumptions, but he can't blame them. A transgender man is seen as crazy for wanting to do something so female-coded. "No, I meant me getting pregnant."

Yuuko stares, blinking. " _Oh_. I... I forget you're a trans man sometimes. So, uhm, I can help with morning sickness and all that stuff. I've only been pregnant once, but with it being triplets it was much worse." She laughs shortly. "I really don't know how to help you with things that would be... trans-only, though. We share genitals, but that's where our similarities end."

"Yeah, I know." Viktor hugs her, the contact making him buzz. Yuuri gives him a thumbs up from the other side of the Ice Castle. Everything seems just fine, and when the training session is over with, their arms are linked again.

Yuuri butts his head with his, a laugh escaping his lips. "You talked to Yuuko about it?"

"Mhm. She was... very kind. She forgot I was trans for a second."

Yuuri chuckles. "With your transition being a story of the past, I can see why."

"They still bring it up in every article," Viktor notes. " _Viktor Nikiforov, the female-to-male transgender who made history_ ," he says, putting on a newscaster voice to the best of his ability.

Yuuri doubles over laughing and says, "God, I know. Wheneved I looked through things about you I was so frustrated. Like— I _get_  it, my idol is trans." He pauses and looks at Viktor with a faint blush. "Although it is incredible you climbed up the ladder without underscorings or anything."

"Oh, Yuuri, underscoring did happen. It was terrible." The memories are bitter, the following of the sport making the math and caling the judges out. "But it wasn't until after I started T I did deserve a place in the podium."

They get to Yu-topia, and as Hiroko puts plates on their table they keep talking. "You started T at... eighteen?"

"Nineteen. Yakov wasn't too sure on letting me."

"Here!" Hiroko announces, putting katsudon in both their plates. "Eat a lot, Yuuri, Vicchan."

"Well, I'll need it," Viktor murmurs. He gets up before he starts eating to change pads and when he comes back Hiroko's gazing at him weirdly. "We're thinking of having a kid," he explains.

"Oh, Vicchan!" Hiroko clasps her hands together; Yuuri starts to eat, the smile not wiping off his face. "I hope it goes well. I didn't even know you could still have biological children!"

"I can! I'm really excited." He pushes part of the pork into his mouth and starts chewing. Hiroko turns around and goes to tell Toshiya about this development.

As he eats, Viktor doesn't think he's ever been this happy or this safe before.

* * *

When his period stops, they wait a few more days until they think it's safe to assume that he'd get pregnant. Before he went on T his period was pretty regular and average, thirty days, so his fertile window should be here. It's Sunday, September twentieth and Kenjiro went back to his home region for the weekend, to see his parents.

Yuuri and Viktor are alone, and Yuuri takes the condom package before realizing. "Oh," he mutters, face lightened up by a grin. "It's the first time we have unprotected sex."

Viktor smiles as his husband puts the condoms aside and starts kissing him and disrobing him. It's domestic and yet not, their bodies melting into one another's. When they finish he breathes hard, dazed. Yuuri is on top of him, his hands on his hips, kissing across his torso and his flattened chest.

Viktor may be making this up, but he feels different. Like there's something going on inside his body that he hasn't experienced yet. He rolls so he's on top of Yuuri, and looks at him with a victorious grin. "I think we did it, Yuuri."

Yuuri stops, glancing at him with his lip between his teeth. "You feel... different?"

Viktor hopes to the bottom of his heart this isn't a product of his imagination. "Yeah."

Yuuri wraps his arms around his waist. "Oh my God, I'm so glad. We can try again if it doesn't work out, Vitya." He kisses his nose and his cheek until he's left breathless and Viktor is giggling.

"I know," he tells him. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri squeezes his shoulder and kisses him in response. 


End file.
